


In the Library

by Miss_Aila



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Books, F/M, Fen'an'ina Lavellan, Fena just wants to read, First Meetings, POV Solas, Solas is a book hoarder, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Aila/pseuds/Miss_Aila
Summary: Solas hasn't had a proper conversation with the Herald since their hectic introductions while sealing the rift. They happen to have a common interest however...





	In the Library

Solas closed the tome, pinching the bridge of his nose and leaning on his desk as yet another afternoon was spent without bearing fruit in his research. A draft whistled through his cabin, and as he looked out the window into Haven he saw a familiar figure walking with brisk steps towards the Chantry, head tucked and not meeting eyes with anyone. Her ears were practically pointing straight up, such was the downward angle of her chin; she had neglected to wear any extra layers save a frayed, green scarf despite the wind and chill.

The Herald was always going to and from the library lately.

Not that Haven had what would be considered a library by normal standards, but the scant shelves available were thankfully stocked with more than just the _Chant of Light_  and other Andrastian propaganda. Solas was able to acquire books through the Ambassador’s contacts that would never be in a place like this, but sometimes he found his feet taking him to the library when a more commonplace tome was needed. He could just as easily send someone else to bring the book to him, but fetching it himself allowed him opportunities to observe the people of the Inquisition.

Like her.

Solas almost didn’t notice he was walking until he was in front of the large wooden doors, book still in hand. He pushed one open, a gust following him in and extinguishing a few of the candles closest to the entrance. Avoiding the stern looks from the lay sisters, he made his way over to the largest grouping of bookcases in the building, the “library.” A cursory glance to the left confirmed the Enchanter’s gaze was trained on him, but she looked away seemingly bored when she saw the book in his hand. The corner of his mouth lifted ever so slightly, a smirk directed at her back.

He arrived at his destination, the dark wooden shelves filled with all manner of stories both fictional and real. She was in the dimly lit area again, worrying her lower lip between her teeth as she stared at the shelves. Her hair was loosely woven into its usual braid that rested on her shoulder, stray snowy locks pulling free as she turned her head left and right. She crossed her arms, her brow furrowing as she gave a small huff in frustration. Solas suddenly realized he had been standing silently for more than a few moments, and cleared his throat.

“Is there something wrong, Herald?”

She glanced his way, the thin white swirls on her forehead peeking out from behind her side swept bangs in a sharp contrast to her warm skin. Clear, pale eyes focused on his, glowing slightly in the dim room, and she released her lip with a sigh as her shoulders dropped minutely. Her brow, however, remained tense.

“I can’t find any more of Brother Genitivi’s published works. I’ve already read the more widely distributed ones, but I still haven’t found a copy of _Tales of the Destruction of Thedas_. If only the Temple had housed the majority of the books here instead of…” Her eyes cloud as she returns to the bookshelf, her words becoming softer; meant for no one in particular but herself. Her left hand twitched, the barest glow emanating from the mark on her hand as if in response to her agitation. She absently rubbed the scar with her other hand, focused entirely on finding the book. Suddenly, with a small gasp she straightened her back and swiveled her eyes back to Solas.

Or more accurately, the book in his hand.

“I knew I had seen that tome here the first time I looked. So _you_  had it.”

Solas raised his eyebrows a bit at the stern tone she used. He was by no means cowed by her accusatory stare, but this was the first real conversation they were having and she was claiming a grievance with him unjustly. After all, anyone is allowed to borrow the books here. Then again, just how long ago _had_  he removed it from the Chantry? In any case, he hadn’t been withholding it maliciously. He held it out to her now, giving a slight bow so it was closer to her.

“Luckily, this building has many of Brother Genitivi’s works, likely due to his relation to Haven and the discovery of the Urn of Andraste. I am sure you had plenty to read in the meantime while I used this one for research, _Oh mighty Herald _.__ ”

“Your sarcasm is not lost on me, Solas.” Her voice lightened, a smirk on her lips. She begrudgingly takes the book and adds it to a pile on a nearby table. “I am glad I was here when you came though. Otherwise, who knows if it would be here when I check again?” She paused, her fingers tracing the title on the book’s cover, facing away from him. “What were you researching?” she asked quietly.

He thought for a moment. “For such a learned man,” he began, “Brother Genitivi was very superficial in his descriptions of the Qunari invasion. He also colored the entire book with Chantry bias, even entire chapters focused on it and its teachings. It gave me nothing on the Old Gods that I did not already know.” She frowned. He knew he had not answered her question as fully as she liked, but she did not press him further.

“Surely there are books specifically on the Old Gods you could be reading instead?” She tilted her head, the questions piling up in the gaze directed towards him. They stared at each other, all manner of thoughts possibly running through her mind while Solas kept his expression carefully neutral. The shadowed corner of the room felt rather closed off despite no real walls separating it from the rest of the hall, and the air began to thicken with the silence. Dust motes danced in the air between them endlessly. He opened his mouth, hoping to break the growing tension-

“Mistress Lavellan?”

Solas and the Herald both whipped their heads towards the thick Antivan accent; Ambassador Montilyet was approaching them, her usual writing board resting in the crook of her arm. The moment the woman locked eyes with the Dalish elf, Solas saw an amusing level of nerves change her posture. In the blink of an eye she had scooped up her other books and made a break for the door. The Ambassador must have anticipated this however, otherwise the words she spoke next wouldn’t make sense.

“You’ve never been to the University of Orlais, have you?”

She got the results she wanted: the Herald froze mid-step, just before the doorway to her escape. She turned around slowly, eyes wide.

“If you agree to meet the nobles I’ve gathered in Val Royeaux, I will be sure to give you enough time to tour the city before calling you back.” She makes a note on her board, the outcome of the conversation decided. Sure enough, Lavellan gave a short nod and made for the door once again. As the Ambassador gave a sheepish smile to Solas, the Herald burst back into the room to snatch one more book off a shelf before fleeing the room once more; he barely saw the end of her braid as she flitted by.

Solas had only caught a glimpse of the book’s title, but it made him smile: _Val Royeaux: Excesses Grand and Otherwise_.

Josephine failed to suppress a small giggle, and turned to Solas before he could slip away. “You will be accompanying the group, I assume?”

He gave a small nod. “The University has a plethora of books I am sure the Inquisition can convince them to part with, especially with your help Ambassador.” That compliment rewarded him with another smile from the woman.

“Indeed, though I think Fenan- Fenanee-” she huffed. “ _Fena_ will be a huge help in that regard as well.” Solas raised his eyebrows at her, to which she grimaced. “I am embarrassed at my poor pronunciation of your language, Solas, but The Herald _did_  say we could call her Fena in place of her full name.”

That explained the less-than-elvhen name he had been hearing, though usually it was just “Herald”, as if most members of the Inquisition could conveniently forget the pointed ears and markings on the face of their supposed savior. With another nod to Josephine, Solas took his leave with the agreement to prepare for their journey to Val Royeaux.


End file.
